


Alpha and Omega Universe (With a Twist): Sabriel

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Soul Bond, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: Shortly after Gabriel is freed from Asmodeus, he begins exhibiting signs of heat, a habit Beta's have, but not to Gabriel's current extremety.Is it possible Gabriel can exhibit the habits of his omega vessel now that he's practically human?  How will an unbonded Sam Winchester react to the first omega he's been in the vicinty of?





	Alpha and Omega Universe (With a Twist): Sabriel

Gabriel shuddered helplessly, gripping the thick blankets below him in seeming pain. Cas places the back of his hand upon his distant brother's forehead, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean gruffly spoke to his beta friend, arms crossed and brows furrowed in the same fashion.

"I wish I knew," Cas spoke as he stood to look upon the now fallen archangel, weakened enough by his experience with Asmodeus to be practically human.

"I brought his icewat-" The taller Winchester entered the room hastily, having been told of Gabriel's horrible fever and going above and beyond for the former nemesis. Despite the need to mend the relationship between them, he dropped the glass cup.

"What. The. Hell Sam??" Dean raised his voice in slight frustration while he looked down at the ice scattered around the room. The frustration faded from his tone when his view raised up to Sam's face.

Flush began to crawl from his face and down his neck. Sam decided to roll up his flannel sleeves that day, revealing forearms dawned with thin, nearly invisible hairs that now stood on end threateningly. The last thing Dean picked up on was his brother's hazel eyes, which, other than the whites, looked nearly completely black as his pupils dilated.

"Sam." Dean spoke slowly, cautiously.

"Dean? What is wrong with him?" Cas frowned in confusion, now sitting beside his slightly comatose brother.

"Gabe's an omega."

"... Omega? ... Omega." His inquiring tone stiffened with sureness, as he placed his hand protectively on Gabriel's head, suddenly remembering the ancient years when omegas were eventually wiped out through horrors and weakness, ranging from slavery and sickness they had no time to gain immunities to. Gabriel, being as old as he is, most likely inhabited the last omega on Earth.

"I know its hard man, you just have to get outta here and breath."

Sam, after a few seconds, stumbled out and fell back against the wall outside of the room. Dean followed him out.

"It's just a week Sam, just a week." He insisted, knowing ruts last a week so heats should be the same.

"I can't, just," Sam breathed out, pupils still dangerously dilated. "I've never felt anything like this. The smell, a-and it flipped a switch, I..." Sam had to close his eyes.

Dean placed a hand on his brothers chest, feeling how intense his heartbeat was, and felt along his arms, terrified at how tense his muscles became.

"Damn."

"Dean." Sam was breathing helplessly, eyes glazed and directed upwards like hes trying to fathom the pleasure he feels. "Dean I can't do it... I can't."

"I can get you rutt suppressants. Actually, go get yourself rutt suppressants and get back here, maybe even try to pick up some beta chick at the bar on the way back. You just need to get those meds."

Sam seemed almost insulted, not by the inquiry that he's uncontrollable but the idea of suppressing his need, but he did as told with a glare and grim demeanor. Dean knew Sam would start getting territorial. Alphas often got territorial over their betas, but an alpha and an omega? He could only guess how nuclear that'd be. 

“I want to see him, “ Sam mumbled, at a loss.

Dean shifts a little uncomfortably, having been inserted in a new situation, but knowing Gabriel only really cooperated with Sam when in distress. After a moment, he sighs gruffly. “Fine… you have 5 minutes, then I want you out of here. Alright? And get some food while you’re out.” 

Nodding, Sam made his way back to Gabriel’s room. “Cas, can I have a minute with him?” His heart was pounding fast, inhaling deeply . 

Cas was at a loss in that moment, unable to quell his brother’s heat and looks up at Sam weakly, obviously exhausted. “I don’t think you’re fit for that, Sam…”

His look became a little bit more cold towards Cas. “I’ll be out in a minute… please Cas, I need it.” 

“Sam…” Cas lightly husked out exhauserbatingly, “What do you plan on doing?” 

“I just need to talk to him. Cas please go. I just need a minute.” His voice became stern, about to threaten to get Dean in the room to take his beta out. “Get out.” he could feel his blood rushing, he bit his lip. “Cas, please.”

Floored, Cas looked at the normally docile Winchester, and did as told, the submissive side of his nature telling him to listen, and his dominant side telling him this Alpha was legitimately dangerous. He left the room hastily to talk to Dean, likely to discuss what to do with the now possible threat.

///

Outside of the room, they spoke together in a hush, unsure how to go about the fresh situation.

“Dean-” Cas began to insist after a minute-long preamble to their debate.

“Cas, there’s literally nothing else we can do, our hands our tied. You said it yourself, staving off a heat can be fatal. And Sam and him… “ Dean struggles with his words for a moment, index finger and thumb meeting his temples to rub the realization away, “click… You know? You can’t just hold that from Sam… from Gabriel…”

“He isn’t in the right mind to think for himself.” Cas insisted in barely sustained annoyance.

“Fatal, you said fatal, Cas.”

Castiel shrunk back down, almost in sadness.

“There’s nothing else we can do,” Dean continues with softened eyes, “I think we should just leave the bunker, take a little time, there’s nothing we can do with our archangel MIA, and just let them hash out what they need to…”

Castiel, with weakened eyes, meets Dean’s softened own and nods. “We’ll check back?”

“Of course.” He nods.

///

Back in Gabriel’s room, the archangel’s breathing racked his small form. His shirt was stripped from him after the heat became too painful, and chest was flushed with other areas of his body. At that moment, he seemed almost comatose, unable to focus enough to lock down on one thing, and closing his eyes for that reason.

Aside from the look, what hit Sam, even before he first entered the room, was the unexplainable smell (A scent, that he realized, was so strong it could probably be smelt in his room next door. Sam came to regret having the archangel sleep so close despite the other options the bunker presented). He wished he could categorize it, he wished he could say it was floral or chocolatey, but instead he came up with an amalgamation of adjectives like sweet, milky, but even tangy at times, and strong enough to taste even though the taste was just as, if not more, undefinable as its smell. 

Sam sighed, slowly leaning down and kissing the omega’s cheek. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight once I get back?” he mumbled huskily, slowly feeling down his body. The warmth of his chest and stomach made him smile. Suddenly all the miniscule hate Sam had put into the back of his mind from a decade ago that could have ruined the moment, was gone. Seeing the angel like this made him hot and made him realize maybe it was supposed to be them all along. 

Gabriel’s back arcs at the mere touch of his alpha’s large hand over his chest, soft panting leaving his mouth as his nipples pearled and eyes opened, looking up at Sam with a lost look that Sam had only really had the pleasure of seeing once. Tears were beaded in those golden eyes, making them glow with more of an intensity despite his dilated pupils taking up the majority of the iris’s.

“Don’t go,“ He spoke hoarsely, struggling with coherent speak, “Plea- “ He lets out a weak sound, “Please, i-i-it hurts… it hurts.”

The archangel was now gripping Sam’s forearm with a slightly clammy hand, and squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head and bearing his unmarked neck to the unclaimed alpha above him. 

“I know it does… I want to help..” Sam hushed him, picking him up to hold the smaller one, mesmerized by the smell and the clean, pale neck. 

The archangel’s neck stays bared towards the Winchester. Now that his body was pressed up against Sam’s, the way his heart pounded and body radiated heat was bordering on concerning for him, but his instincts already knew what to do. Smiling sam sat the fever ridden angel down, walking to the door before locking it silently as he went back to his baby, slowly pushing him back against the bed and kissing his neck softly. Noting how quick his blood was rising with every beat of his heart. 

“Gabriel…” Sam mumbled softly into his neck “I love you. I know I should’ve said it at a better time, but I really do love you.” It was obvious the taller one was holding back, his impulse was telling him to claim what was his, but his conscious was making him wait for the consent of his newly found lover. 

It was almost more painful to have Sam hover like he was than not having him around at all, yet Gabriel’s body was practically screaming for Sam like it was drowning. After seconds of Sam waiting for the consent he wanted, he got it in the chanting of “please” among other things that left the omegas salivating mouth like a prayer, like he was dying, as the longer he waited the more his thighs twitched and clenched. 

Smiling, Sam pushed him down into the soft white blankets and sheets aside. Sam always found it ironic whenever he would lay in bed at night stroking himself slowly, always thinking of that someone who would push him over the edge, little did he know that Gabriel would be that someone. He leaned down, kissing his flushed and pale cheeks softly, making him relax to the best of his ability. He skimmed his hands down the front of Gabriel’s chest, big slightly calloused hands against Gabe’s soft, warm flesh excited him more. Kissing his cheek again, Sam allowed the kisses to trail down his unmarked neck. 

Eventually, Sam came to notice the wet spot growing around Gabriel’s lower region, all being the lubrication practically pouring out of Gabriel as he smelled the first compatible alpha he’d been around in years. Blood was pulsing in Sam’s ears, deafening the inner judgement of his normal self. If he wanted something, he would have it, and right now, at that moment, all the larger alpha wanted was the omega he’d been unknowingly denied for years 

Softly, almost too gentle when in comparison to his instincts screaming at him to go ahead and claim, pulled him up into a sitting position, pulling him on top of his lap and slowly pulling Gabriel’s boxers off, thereby freeing him of his final thread of modesty. Arms hook around the omega and one hand feels down his his back, soothing by being placed against the small of the angel’s back, who proceeded to grind against his abdomen softly, pathetically, and Sam wouldn’t admit just how much he loved that.

Tentatively, the hand found its way to the archangel’s now thoroughly lubricated hole, slowly pressing a finger inside of him as Sam tucked his head into his neck, softly kissing where he planned to claim his soon-to-be-mate.  
Gabriel was chanting in need in that moment, only quelled and silenced by Sam’s cock, now freed from his unbuttoned jeans. The member pressed into him, only getting past the first layer of muscle, causing Sam to stop and shudder to himself, struggling to keep his composure and not let loose on the possibly unexperienced omega.

“Sammy pleaaassee,” Gabriel let out pathetically, and almost exactly on que, Sam thrusted his length up inside of the small angel. A hoarse whine left his mouth as his back arched sweetly, slick gushing out around Sam’s length.

Unable to control himself, Sam started thrusting, fingers tangling in the wavy hair around his neck and forcing his head back to allow Sam to kiss and bite his throat, claiming the smaller male. 

Everything felt hot, suffocating even, but the angel couldn’t get enough of it, and dug his nails into Sam’s muscular back. Sam groaned, losing his composure, slamming up into the smaller one, and began to lose himself in the sweet release of his lovers warmth. Continuing to tease him, not going far enough for him to be in total pleasure.

Gabriel sensed Sam’s strategy, shaking and in complete need. Every muscle in his body tensed and relaxed at random intervals, teetering on the the edge of release but unable to reach it thanks to Sam’s mildly sadistic nature. Sam groaned out, pushing his newly claimed sex toy against the bed he was once stirring for Sam in. 

Gabe squirmed before laying still, taking in his thick cock, crying out at all the teasing he was getting, his hands above his head. 

“Beg.” Sam growled, slowing down on the thrusting, gradually pulling out, gripping the once clean sheets on the bed in attempt not to bruise the smaller one more than he has already. 

Gabriel was practically hyperventilating at that point, chest rising and falling with desperate breaths. “S-Sam please. Please I can’t anymore, i-it hurts so much. Sam-” he continued, clammy hands shakily grasping at whatever of Sam’s he could reach. The angel was shaking, but slick continued to stain the sheets, and his smaller cock lay rock-hard against his pudgy stomach at full attention while leaking clear pre-cum. ‘

An archangel, one of the first symbols of God’s given purity, lay completely debauched under Sam, hanging and clenching on the few inches the hunter gave Gabriel to quell his fever, and there was something intoxicating about that fact to him. 

He couldn't hold back anymore, stomach twisting up in knots of need as his hips start working without his say so. Thrusts jarred Gabriel's smaller body until it became obvious that he was about to hit one of the many orgasms Sam would give him that night. A large hand came to cup the small of his back to allow a better angle to thrust and hit his spot, and Gabriel mewled in satisfaction.

As the knot in his gut began to unwind, the one at the base of his cock swelled, pushing up against Gabriel's sopping wet, practically destroyed, entrance. Suddenly and without warning, the omega's back bows upwards, and as Sam's sharpened teeth bite into the juncture of his neck and jaw, the knot squeezed inside of the smaller.

After a moment or so, Sam's teeth leave Gabriel's neck, leaving room for Sam to comfortingly lick the irritated skin. Small hips continue to jerk through aftershocks, and cum stained the stomach of the omega, but he managed to speak.

“I love you too.”


End file.
